


Eight Ball Corner Pocket

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts week one challenge. A surprise kiss at a seemingly innocent night at the bar changes two agents lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rare night for them. They were on stand down for the next week and both single parents on the team had a night off: Jack was away with his aunt and her family for the weekend while Henry was with his dad. By an unlikely coincidence, all of the members of the BAU were free that night so that when Morgan suggested grabbing a drink, they all happily agreed.

The night started easily enough with the seven of them hanging around a large table, sharing stories and teasing each other. After a few rounds, JJ hulled Morgan away from the table and to the back were there were several pool tables after he insulted her ability to play. Rossi and Prentiss trailed behind, both talking a little smack on Morgan, leaving Hotch, Reid, and Garcia. While Garcia typed away on her phone and Reid doodled on a cocktail napkin, Hotch took the time to study the other bar patrons.

Hotch smirked to himself as he watched the middle age businessman try to pick up a pretty young college student. She paid just enough attention to him so he would continue to buy her drinks. He turned his attention to a group of women that appeared to be in the middle of a bachelorette party as the woman in the middle was wearing a tiara and sash. His gaze was brought towards the back of the bar where all four pool tables were currently being used. He blinked when he realized the backside he'd been staring at belong to JJ. Quickly, looked towards the bar where a beautiful brunette with dark eyes was staring at the table.

"Hey, Reid," Hotch said. "I think someone's interested in you."

"Huh? What?" Reid asked, looking up from his napkin, confused.

Garcia scoffed, her eyes never moving from her screen. "Sorry, bossman, but that chick's been staring at you for the last twenty minutes."

"Me?" Hotch questioned in such a surprised voice that Garcia paused.

"Yes, you. Her red-headed friend, however, has been eying up our boy wonder."

Garcia finally raised her head when she felt both sets of eyes staring at her. "Go talk to them."

Reid shook his head, emphatically. "I never know what to say."

"It's okay. Hotch will show you what to do."

"Me?" Hotch repeated. "I'm way worse at this than Reid. Do you know what happened the last time I asked a woman out on a date?"

Garcia put her phone down and leaned forward on her elbows. She studied them for a moment. "I'm not saying you have to go out on a date with them. I'm just saying go over there and talk to them. Buy them a drink." She sighed when they hesitated. "If you don't go, I'm telling Rossi that you two passed by some prime real estate."

Reid scrunched his face. "Real estate?"

"Come on, Reid," Hotch ordered, standing up. The last thing he watched was to hear a lecture from Rossi. "It wouldn't hurt to go talk to them."

"O-okay," Reid agreed, following Hotch to the bar. Garcia sat back and watched them as they gingerly walked up to the women. She smiled as she saw Hotch formerly shake hands while Reid hung back and waved. Garcia continued to gawk until she saw Hotch relax, though Reid remained tense. She turned her attention back to her phone.

"What's so fascinating?" Prentiss asked as she, Rossi, and JJ returned to the table a little while later.

Garcia licked her lips. "Kevin and I are sexting."

Prentiss shook her hands. "Enough there."

"So, where's my delicious teddy bear?"

Rossi chuckled. "Off licking his wounds on the dance floor."

"I smoked him," JJ bragged.

"That's my girl!" Garcia high-fived her.

JJ glanced around the table. "So, where's Hotch and Reid?"

Garcia flicked her chin towards the bar.

"How did you get them to do that?" Prentiss asked in amazement.

"I threatened to let Rossi know they were passing up the opportunity to meet some very interested ladies." She smiled mischievously at Rossi. He winked at her.

She stood up. "I got next round."

"So, JJ," Rossi said, as they all sat down, waiting for Garcia to come back with the drinks, "I hear you're pretty good at darts, too."

JJ nodded, but kept an eye on the bar where Hotch and Reid were still talking to the women. "I do okay. You up for a round?"

"Definitely not!" He glanced at Prentiss with an eyebrow raised. He hadn't escaped his noticed that JJ was distracted by what was going on at the bar. Prentiss shrugged.

Garcia returned with four beers. "So, I did a little intel while I was up there. Reid is completely bombing with his girl. He's trying to channel Morgan, but he keeps getting flustered. Hotch, on the other hand, is all cool and collected. His girl is-"

"No, he's not," JJ interrupted, suddenly.

"What do mean?" Prentiss asked her.

JJ jumped to her feet. Hotch was subtly backing towards the bar while the woman he was talking to got more and more handsy. "That's his 'I'm really stressed but I'm not sure how to get out of this situation without losing a limb' face."

"His what?" Prentiss and Garcia said in unison.

JJ sighed, loudly. "He doesn't know how to extricate himself without hurting her feelings."

Rossi studied Hotch for a moment. "She's right."

"Go do something!" JJ hissed at him.

"No way. I'm not getting in the middle of that!"

Again, JJ sighed. She ran her hands through her hair and marched over to Hotch.

She smirked when she saw his eyes widened when she approached, moving directly between Hotch and the brunette. JJ threw her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. "There you are, honey. I was wondering where you got off to."

"JJ-" Hotch started, his mouth growing dry as he tried to recover from the shock of her actions. Her brief kiss had left his lips tingling.

She stood in front of Hotch, bringing his arms around her to lay on her stomach.

She rocked slightly with him. "Is this the woman that Rossi asked you to talk to?"

Hotch's eyes fluttered at the feel on her curves against his body. He didn't realize she was expecting an answer until she elbowed him. "Uh, yeah. We were just getting to that."

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm terribly rude," JJ said with fake sincerity to the woman still standing there befuddled. "I'm JJ. You are?"

"Stacey. Nice to meet you." She absently shook JJ's hand while catching her friend's eye. "Well, we have to go. It was nice meeting you, JJ. Aaron. Spencer."

Hotch squeezed JJ, tight, lowering his lips to her ear as Reid made trekked back to the table. "Thank you for that. I wasn't sure how to get out of there."

"I could tell," she smirked, suppressing a shudder that passed through her body when he grazed the top of her ear.

"Where you watching me?"

JJ's cheeks flamed red. It dawned on her that they were still pressed together. She looked back at the table to see everyone staring at her. JJ could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She took a calming breath and stepped out of his arms. She swore she heard him groan a little at her loss.

JJ looked up at him. He had desire and fear in his eyes. She found herself wanting to rid his fear and meet her desire. She took one last glance at the table before looking towards the pool tables in the back.

"Want to play a game of pool?" she asked him.

Hotch broke into a wide grin, glad she hadn't run like he was afraid she would.

"Sure."

JJ held her hand out to him. "Loser makes breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch groaned as he woke up, light peaking in from around the curtains. His body ached all over, though not unpleasantly, as he had used muscles last night that he hadn't in a long time. He rolled over, laying his hand out, expecting to find the reason for his suffering, but instead, found only empty space.

Oh, shit, Hotch thought to himself. This is bad. Really bad. He never should have let it get this far. How was he going to face her Monday morning? And how was he going to go back to just being her boss when now he knew how she felt, how she tasted?

Just as his heart fell into his stomach, he paused, hearing light singing coming from his kitchen. Hotch sat up, breathing a sigh of relief. He threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on his way to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he rushed to the kitchen as calmly as he could.

He stood in the doorway, stunned by what he saw. JJ was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. She wore his white dress shirt and a pair of his white socks. Her hair lay around her shoulders, still messy from their activities last night. Her singing had fallen into humming. Hotch let out an involuntary moan when JJ shifted her hips.

"Good morning," JJ said, looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled seductively.

"Pancakes are almost done."

Hotch strode over to her in three large steps. He stood behind her, snaking one hand around her waist to pull her to him. He leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. He nuzzled behind her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver. "I thought I was suppose to make breakfast. Wasn't that the rules of the game last night? Loser makes breakfast?"

JJ flipped the final pancake onto a plate and turned off the stove. She turned around, looping her arms around his neck. "True, but I think you more than made up for losing last night."

Hotch moved both of his hands downward to wrap around her butt, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I didn't exactly do that alone."

"Guess that means you're gonna have to make it up to me."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Hotch told, his grin widening. He kissed her, hard, as he turned them both away from the stove. He deposited her on the counter, causing her to yelp in surprise at the coolness.

Hotch pulled away from her slightly. He moved his hands to cup her face, running his thumbs over her cheeks. His eyes grew serious. "I can't believe you're here...

with me."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because you are beautiful, amazing, wonderful and I can't imagine what I did that was so great that you would end up here with me."

JJ let out a slow breath. "Don't you know?" She gripped the back of his neck.

"Hotch, I've been half in love with you for years, but our timing was never right. You were married and then I was Will. Then I wasn't with Will, but you were starting to date Beth. When I saw you last night, talking with that woman, I knew I couldn't risk you dating again."

"But why me?"

She released his neck, running her hands over his shoulders and across his chest before wrapping around his back. She pulled him close to her, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You are the most amazing man I know. You're kind and caring; a terrific father, a brilliant profiler, a excellent boss. You can make my insides melt with the barest hint of a smile, make my chest swell with pride with just one look, and heal my heart with just a few words. Do you want me to go on?"

"No," he breathed. She could feel him smile against his neck as his heart sped up.

He turned his head just a bit and kissed her below her ear. He kept his lips close to her ear, just barely grazing the top. "I love you."

JJ gasped, pulling back to see his eyes. She found nothing but love in them. She pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too."

Hotch leaned down and captured her lips once again. He quickly ran his tongue over her bottom lip and smiled when she opened immediately to him. He leisurely explored her mouth with his tongue, running it over her teeth, the sides of mouth, sliding against hers. He pulled back slightly before plundering her mouth, sucking on her tongue until she whimpered. He kissed and kissed her until they were both vibrating with need.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it down her shoulders to reveal that she was only wearing panties. He groaned into her mouth as he moved his hands up her sides before cupping her breasts. He ran his thumbs in circles around her nipples, coming close to, but never actually reaching them. They ached to be touch. Hotch broke their kiss to move down her jaw, taking time to nip, suckle, and lick as he went.

"You taste exquisite," he whispered in her ear before nipping it. He moved down her neck, continuing his slow seduction. She moved her own hands under his t-shirt, clawing at his back to bring him closer. Hotch moved his hands to her legs, running patterns slowly up and down the inside of her thighs. His mouth drew to left breast and he flicked his tongue once, twice, across the nipple before taking it into his mouth. He suckled her until she cried. He placed a line of kisses across her chest before giving her right breast the same treatment as the left.

He gently pushed her down on the counter. She propped herself on her elbows so she could watch as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue in her bellybutton. She was nearly breathless when he hooked his thumbs in her blue cotton panties and pulled them from her body. He held her gaze as he placed a wet kiss one knee and then the other. He grabbed a stool from nearby and sat down, nestled between her legs.

Placing one hand on her hip, he used the fingers of his other to stroke her up the middle. JJ moaned unabashedly as he searched through her folds until he found her bud. He used his thumb to circle and tease it all the while watching the pleasure coarse through her body. He lowered his tongue to her, flicking and circling her.

"Oh, God! Right there! Oh, God!" JJ's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Hotch inserted one finger inside her. He pulled it out slowly before pushing it back inside.

His mouth closed over her, setting up a steady rhythm with his tongue and fingers that set her spinning higher and higher. He thrust a second finger inside and she shattered, calling his name as her entire body rolled with an intense orgasm.

Hotch stood as she came back down, helping her to sit up. She grabbed his head to kiss him deeply, tasting herself on him. It made her want him even more. She huffed when he once again broke their kiss.

"So, what did you think of your prize?" Hotch asked her, his hands once again running up and down her body.

"Best. Prize. Ever," she told him. "Now, get you butt naked. I want my thank you for making breakfast."

THE END


End file.
